Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow is a crafty and potentially dangerous pirate who inhabits Port Royal. After being freed from jail by Will Turner, he sets off to reclaim his stolen ship, the Black Pearl, which was taken over by Captain Barbossa. Upon meeting Sora, Jack becomes available as a party member, and fights alongside him during both Port Royal visits. He eventually falls under the curse of the medallions, and has to break free from its spell. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) A pirate who sails the high seas. He sure is a colorful character, and one who really values his freedom. He says he's a captain, but he doesn't seem to have a crew. Jack was arrested in Port Royal and thrown in jail, but Will Turner helped him escape during a pirate attack. Jack seems to know something special about Will's name. Wonder what it could be? Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Following the plot of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was arrested for piracy on Port Royal while attempting to steal a ship to go after the Black Pearl. But after Barbossa took Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner reminds Jack of the debt for freeing him, so the two, together with Sora and gang, hijack the HMS Interceptor to go after the Black Pearl. While Sora and gang had to stand guard, though they worried the two couldn't fight the Heartless, Jack and Will infiltrate the cave on Isla de Muerta, where a ritual is underway with Elizabeth, whose blood Barbossa believes will break the curse. Mistrusting Jack, Will knocks him unconscious. He rescues Elizabeth, and the two escape to the Interceptor, with Jack captured and tied to the mast on the Black Pearl. After a fierce battle between Sora's gang and the Undead Pirates, the Interceptor crew is captured. After learning Will can break the curse, Barbossa left some Heartless and kegs of lit gunpowder to leave Sora and gang to their fate. But the heroes managed to overcome the odds and returned to the island and rescued Will. Jack more than matches the ruthless captain blow for blow. While Jack is momentarily distracted, Barbossa impales him with his sword, believing he is mortally wounded. However, when he stumbles backwards into the moonlight, Jack is revealed to be under the curse, having snuck a coin from the chest to curse himself while Sora and gang dealed with Barbossa's cursed crewhands. Jack and Will lift the curse just after Jack fatally shoots Barbossa with the shot he has carried for ten years. No longer immortal, Barbossa falls onto the ground, dead. Though Will offered his hand to Jack, he took a step back in fear Will might hit him again. Jack's compass was then used to open up new routes with Sora's Keyblade. Second Visit On Sora's return trip to Port Royal they discover that there are still cursed pirates in Port Royal. Jack and his crew journey to Isla de Muerta aboard the Interceptor, saving Will from a certain death, and on the way come across a member of Organization XIII, Luxord, who has stolen the chest with the cursed medallions and summons a giant Heartless to fight them. Upon defeat, Luxord calls for parley by throwing out four pieces of treasure to Gambler Nobodies and destroying the Interceptor with the Black Pearl's armament. After landing in the Ship Graveyard, the crew discovers that the curse has come back to Jack. The group hunts down the four stolen medallions, and eventually find them. Back at Port Royal, Luxord is there waiting for them to return the treasure. After it is returned, he summons the Heartless from before who is now under the curse. After the Heartless is killed, the curse is lifted for good. The chest is dumped into the sea to ensure that the curse does not ever resurface. As a reward for his trouble, Jack wants Sora's keyblade. Knowing the Keyblade would return to him, Sora agrees to it. When it vanishes back to Sora's hand, Jack is not surprised. Jack vows to one day get a bloodthirsty crew together and steal the sword. The story ends with Sora, Will and Elizabeth commenting on Jack being the best pirate in the Spanish Main, no, the whole ocean. Ending The end credits show Will and Elizabeth on the Black Pearl. As Jack sails, the moon comes out and he checks his hand, still remaining human. Personality Sparrow's trademark physical characteristic is a slightly drunken swagger, accompanied by slurred speech and awkwardly flailing hand gestures that make him appear unfocused. But he's actually a decent, if self-serving, man who adheres to the "Pirates' Code." He believes pirates can still be "good men," seeing the Heartless causing trouble give real pirates a bad name. Though both deny it, Jack and Sora have similar personalities. His drunkard-like persona doesn't mean anything when the fight comes. He also prefers to be called "Captain Jack Sparrow" or "Captain Sparrow". Appearance Jack Sparrow is a tan, mustachioed man who wears his dark brown hair in dreadlocks decorated with numerous beads. His beard is similarly styled into two smaller dreads, each with two very small beads near the tips. Jack wears a faded red bandana on his head, on which is another small beaded ornament ending in http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Piece_of_eight a silver coin He wears brown boots and has brown eyes, and carries a the scabbard of his cutlass on his left hip, kept in place by a black strap that goes over his right shoulder. He wears another, tan belt around his waist, overtop a tattered, white piece of cloth tied around his waist. Jack's compass hangs from this second belt, tied on by a piece of twine, and his pistol is tucked into the cloth. He wears a faded, loose white shirt underneath a black jacket that exposes his chest, both tcuked beneath the cloth and belt. The legs of his black pants are tucked into his boots. Finally, Jack sports a fingerless glove on his right hand. Strangely, in Kingdom Hearts II Jack doesn't wear his hat, even though it was repeatedly shown to be precious to him in the films. Skillset Jack is primarily an offensive party member, using his sword to attack and also throwing bombs and knives at enemies. As such, his fighting style is somewhat similar to Aladdin's, although he is slower and has the forementioned projectile attacks. He also has several support abilities, especially Draw. Jack has one armor slot, one accessory slot, and four item slots. Jack's abilities are as follows. Jack is one of the most powerful party members in the game, besides Riku. *'No Mercy': An inescapable sword attack, *'Rain Storm': Jack throws knives at enemies. *'Bone Smash': Jack throws bombs in groups of three several times. *'Draw': Draws in orbs. Jack has this ability three times. *'Lucky Lucky': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. *'Defender': Increases defense when HP is critical. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Auto Healing': Restores HP when switched out for another party member. *'Limit ability': Bluff Origin Captain Jack Sparrow originally appeared in the 2003 film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. In that film, Jack's role is similar to his role in the first visit to Port Royal in Kingdom Hearts II. He also appeared in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and will appear in the upcoming film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Quotes "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." "When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." "Zola! Some assistance!" "Will ye leave a mate to perish?" "Ridiculous imitation - and yet, I'm flattered." "I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents." Trivia * In the Japanese version, Jack Sparrow was voiced by seiyuu Hiroaki Hirata, whose last involvement with Square Enix was to voice another pirate: Balthier of Final Fantasy XII, as well as voicing Jack Sparrow in the dub of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and many of Johnny Depp's other roles. Hirata also voices the Straw Hat pirate Sanji from the pirate manga and anime series One Piece. * As Johnny Depp was preoccupied filming the other Pirates movies, Jack Sparrow was voiced (along with Timon) in the English version by James Arnold Taylor, who voiced Tidus of Final Fantasy X, Ratchet of the Ratchet and Clank series, Milo James Thatch in Atlantis Milo's Return, and Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He also filled in for another Depp role in a video game as Willy Wonka in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory tie-in game. * It is not shown how Jack managed to acquire a piece of the cursed treasure before the battle with Barbossa, as the screen whites out just as Sora and company show up to stop Barbossa. * In the original Japanese version of the game - true to the film - Jack is impaled by Barbossa's sword during his duel when revealed to be cursed. In the English version of the game, the sword is removed from Jack's chest, but is not shown to be in Barbossa's hands either. * Jack is shown to be capable of wielding the Keyblade for a small amount of time before it returns to Sora. The only other people shown capable of wielding it without it immediately dispersing are Leon and Riku. Riku was supposed to be the original Keyblade Master, so that justifies him, but the cases of Leon and Jack are still unexplained. A possible explanation could be that since Sora didn't mind that Jack was holding the Keyblade, it did not return to Sora immediately and since Sora did not specifically say Jack could use it, it ultimately did return to Sora, though it is entirely possible for him to wield the Keyblade as a chosen wielder, since he and Sora are both alike in personality traits. Also, Goofy even said that one day Jack might be able to wield it. fr:Jack Sparrow de: Jack Sparrow Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Allies Category: Port Royal Category:Disney characters